Jin Pierce
(left) with Jin (right)]] Jin Pierce (born 1975) is a minor character in The IT Files series. An American of Korean descent, Jin is part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as a member of the security department, working the night shift at the ITEA HQ. Biography Jin was born in Okinawa, Japan to parents who were in the United States Air Force, her mother of Korean descent. Jin has a younger sister, Sunny Pierce, who is currently an editor with Main Street. The two siblings had a busy childhood, growing up in over a dozen Air Force bases around the world. Jin's family eventually came to a final posting in Malibu, California when she was fourteen years old. As a kid Jin was a tomboy, often hanging out with boys, playing baseball and practicing martial arts. After graduating high school Jin followed in her parent's footsteps and joined the USAF where she joined the security forces, mainly Air Force police. Jin served in the Air Force for six years and by the end of her service she held the rank of Sergeant. Jin had meant to stay in the Air Force as a career but an incident that involved her hazing an enlisted airmen caused her to take a discharge to avoid charges which would more or less keep her as the rank of sergeant for the rest of her career. Using her GI Bill, Jin attended Decker State College, majoring in world history with hopes of becoming a teacher afterward. Upon earning her Masters Degree in Education and a Doctorate in World History Jin was hired as an junior professor with her Alma Mata. Jin only taught for one year before being approached by Colonel Mallory Keaton, who had a job offer for her. Finding teaching stressful and not as rewarding as she dreamed it to be, Jin accepted the job offer. The job offer took Jin to London where she became a security officer for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Keaton, who is a member of the oversight committee for ITEA, wanted someone on the inside that would report directly to her. The role was a spy-like role, which Jin really didn't care for as she found spying on her colleagues unsavory. Mallory and Sonia Castillo assured her that she was merely an unbiased observer, that the security position would allow her to observe all of the agency's operations in some aspect as well as allow Jin to contribute to the agency as well. Being a doctor and feeling over-qualified for the job Jin at first hated the job but soon made fast friends with Yelena Nikitin and fellow rookie guard Esther Torres, the latter even becoming her roommate. Jin and Esther had a guard versus guard relationship regarding Type-7 pranks. It isn't a normal day if you don't see Jin or Esther posed frozen somewhere around ITEA HQ. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Jin was trapped inside ITEA HQ. Jin ended up in a room with Lina Maier and Matthew Strathairn, having fun with both by playing a freeze game and later keeping them as statues. Later on Lucienne Christophe ordered non-essential personnel to be frozen with Type-7, Jin ending up being the member of security who wasn't immobilized. Taking advantage of the situation Jin collected Gemma Olson, Ashe McArthur and Malai Kasem. When Jin was searching for Malai she discovered Lucienne was also in the process of collecting people, the two ending up quickly bonding as a result. Jin confessed that she liked to freeze Esther to be her 'wife' at work and that she was in a happy relationship with Sherri Slade. None the less Jin and Lucienne decided to become lovers, Jin also sharing her love of Legend of the Golden Apple with her and deciding to nickname her Ciena. After time finally unfroze Jin took Matthew and Lina to the Stilton Hotel in London, where Sherri worked, for some fun before finally unfreezing them. Personal Information * Current Age: 34 * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 123 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women * Favorite Book: Legend of the Golden Apple Relationships Family * Sunny Pierce, Younger Sister Romances * Sherri Slade, Girlfriend * Lucienne Christophe, Lover Security Co-Workers * Dieter Bran * Gaspar Guevara * Rhonda Evens * Coriander Blankfein * Carmen Pared * Nikita Jain * Leonard Sharp * Esther Torres, also Roommate * Yelena Nikitin * Franklin Adams * Neske Schermer * Zenon Sokalski * Ashe McArthur * Jayna Jacobs * Christina Merritt * Perry Pike Appearances * The IT Files: Scott's Paradise * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Jin is based on actress/model Moon Bloodgood. Category: Characters Category:Minor Characters Category: The IT Files Category: ITEA